The Heartbreak Story
by The Ardent LoverXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy - what can you say? A boy who acts on whim and does whatever he feels like. Not surprisingly, he's dating Pansy - but what happens when another, different sort of girl catches his eye? The solution: Date both at once! Nasty surprises ahead.
1. Prologue

**The Heartbreak Story**

* * *

**Pro****logue**

Sometimes it can be said that love makes the world go round.

Other times it is hypothesised that it makes the world spin the other way.

To be loved, or to think you're in love, is the most wonderful feeling in the world.

You walk with a spring in your step.

You wake up smiling.

You're constantly thinking about them and you know they're constantly thinking about you.

But when your heart breaks, emotions tumble out like lava from of a volcano.

There's a part of you that doesn't want to stop.

No matter how much it hurts, you stubbornly remind yourself of the person everyday, though it tears your heart to bits, and those individual bits to bits.

It's like nicotine in tobacco.

Love can be detrimental to us. We know that and yet we want it so much.

It's a drug, it's a cigarette. It's unhealthy.

Love makes us cry, gives birth to jealousy, and makes us do unpredictable things.

But love can also make us smile, laugh, and strengthen us.


	2. The First Day

**Chapter One - The First Day**

Hermione Granger searched frantically in her trunk. _Nope, not there … Where on earth could it be?! Oh, I can't believe I've lost it again! … _

Her eyes travelled hopelessly around her bedroom, when she suddenly realised she was already holding The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7).

_Oh, stupid me … _

She quickly shoved the book into her trunk and bounded out the door into the car, where her parents we're waiting.

"Hermione, what took you so long? Me and your father have been sitting here for ages – I'm surprised we haven't started collecting dust yet!"

"Your father and _I_, mother."

"Just checking. I want to make sure that you have a fresh and alert mind at the start of school. And preferably all the way until the end of the year, dear."

"That rhymed, mother."

"You're getting a little annoying now, honey."

* * *

On arrival at Platform 9¾, Hermione espied Harry and Ron, who were talking and laughing uproariously with the Weasley family. Harry glanced at her, did a double take, smiled enormously, and tapped Ron. Both of them waved like crazed maniacs at her. She managed a small grin (in an effort to keep from jumping up and down with joy) and ran down to her friends.

"Oh, lord! Ron, you must be as tall as _Hagrid_! Why is it that you keep growing so? At this rate you'd be bigger than Grawp soon!"

"Shush. You and Harry are just short," said Ron, "I can't help it if I'm friends with such shor-"

"And they can't help that the only friend they can get is some piss-poor muggle lover," interrupted Malfoy. "C'mon, Pansy, let's leave The Pathetic Three to drown in their woes."

"You're the one who spoke to us in the first place anyway!" yelled Ron after them.

The train tooted and Mrs. Weasley suddenly blanched, immediately urging everyone to hurry up and get on the train. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran in with her hot on their heels and found an empty compartment to sit together in. It wasn't long before Neville scurried in, determined to get away from Malfoy, or at least find some protection. Luna drifted in after him, sporting an extremely ridiculous haircut which Ron could not take his eyes off.

"Bloody hell, Luna, what did you do with your hair?" he shrieked.

Luna shot him a vaguely puzzled look, before answering "it keeps snorkalofasses away."

"I don't even want to know," whispered Ron, to a giggling Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Suddenly Neville squeaked. Everybody turned around and sure enough it was none other than Malfoy and his cronies who filled the compartment.

"I thought you said you were gonna leave us to drown in our woes," remarked Ron.

"Shut up, Weasley. I'm not here because I want to be. I'm the new Head Boy and Dumbledore sent me here to – "

"Tell Hermione that she's Head Girl?" asked Harry, "because that happens in just about every other HG/DM romantic fanfic."

Malfoy looked at him scathingly and said, "_No_. Pansy's Head Girl."

Everybody in the compartment looked shocked. "_Pansy?!_" they chorused, "Why the hell would _she_ be Head Girl?!"

Malfoy shot a scathing look at them and continued, "Dumbledore urgently sent me here to fetch Potter. Something about colours and V-neck shirts."

Harry immediately jumped to his feet and ran off into the direction of Dumbledore's private compartment. Malfoy smirked. The grin soon dropped off his face when Hermione said, "So, in reality you're more like a Messenger Boy than Head Boy right now, am I correct? What's Pansy doing, shepherding first years and briefing them on Hogwarts rules for Dumbledore?"

This remark left the compartment in fits of laughter, which made Malfoy turn a pale pink and stalk off with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with chattering students and teachers, eager to share the news of what they did in the holidays.

"_I_ saw a dragon!"

"_I_ rode one!"

"Yeah right. Well _I_ rescued a battalion of soldiers from an army of _giants_."

"Giants don't have armies, dumbfuck!"

"Tell it to the Giant Armies to their faces, dickwad!"

Dumbledore rose from his seat, his new purple V-neck shirt clearly visible under his cloak. He raised his arms, cleared his throat, and proclaimed, "Jeg er bøsser!" to the confused students. "It's Danish, you know! I just learnt it over holidays!" Those who understood Danish, for some reason or another, looked at the professor rather oddly, their eyes clearly saying '_this is your opening speech?!_' The others just sat and looked at the ceiling, twiddling their thumbs and pretending to understand.

Soon after, the four house tables were groaning with plates upon plates of food and everyone was happily filling up their stomachs full of it. It was at this crucial moment, when everybody was momentarily silent due to their bulging mouths, that Pansy suddenly made a loud, shrill shriek and planted a huge, noisy, soppy kiss on Malfoy's mouth.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and mouthed (as well as he could, with so much potato in his mouth) 'what on earth was that about?' Harry shrugged and both of them continued eating, but in a more subdued and slightly disgusted way. Hermione just stared at them and whispered '_disturbing_' to herself.

When it was time to go to bed, everybody sleepily went off to their own respective beds and there was no more to be said.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review with ideas and suggestions. It would be great to hear from you :)

- The Ardent LoverXx


	3. Dragon Heartstrings

**Chapter Two – ****Dragon Heartstrings**

"Why is it that Mr. Potter cannot ever be _focused_ in my class?" said Professor Snape curtly, "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione shushed him. _You'll only make it worse!_ Harry reluctantly nodded and looked down at his desk. Snape's face betrayed his dissatisfaction at the lack of rejoinder from the boy.

"As I was saying, before Mr. Potter _rudely_ interrupted me (Harry's brows slightly furrowed at this injustice), Dragon heart strings contain many magical properties. You will be experimenting with them today by adding them to different concoct- _What is it, Granger?_"

Hermione hesitated at the indictment in Snape's voice, and said, "I already know the properties of dragon heart strings. If consumed with veritaserum it can cause the drinker to have a mental reverse in social relationships. In other words, their best friends become their worst enemies, and their worst enemies become their best friends. And if the heart strings are consumed with a particular liquid which is yet-to-be-named in the science of potions, the consumer will be granted one wish."

To the class' disbelief, Snape smiled. "_I_ happen, Granger, to have found what the liquid is in my recent studies (here Hermione gasped). Would you like to know what it is? What about this: If, while we are doing the following experiment, you are completely _silent_ throughout, I will enlighten you with this knowledge."

Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground and she went completely silent. Harry and Ron looked at each other knowingly and did not attempt to speak to her during this crucial moment. Malfoy, on the other hand, sensed that some fun could be had in this and promptly took out his wand.

"_Initiandus_," he muttered, pointing the wand at the back of her head, which immediately began sprouting horns. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the two growths penetrating out of her skin and was about to grab her wand and shout the countercurse, but remembered Snape's deal. She signaled furiously to Harry and Ron, who, being Harry and Ron, obviously did not know the countercurse. Hermione rolled her eyes and started scribbling it down on her parchment, throwing it to Harry when she was done.

"_Stigmalarium_," Harry whispered, and the horns started shrinking back into Hermione's skull. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Did I not say you had to be completely silent?_" said Snape contemptuously to Hermione, "You're getting one chance, and one chance _only_. Do I make that clear, Granger? Now, I want all of you to experiment with hag's soup, beetle pus, and veritaserum. After adding the heartstrings to each of the liquids, you are to administer them to each other. Antidotes are by my front desk as usual. _Start_."

Hermione moved over to Harry and Ron. "I can't believe we're in the same class as Slytherin for potions again – it's like Dumbledore _wants_ us to fight," snarled Ron, as he viciously tore up some dragon heartstrings into the hag's soup, "what other subjects have we got with those bloody Slytherins, Harry?"

"History of Magic, I think," replied Harry, "and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, great. _Just great_. Any idea who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is this year?"

"Nope. Word hasn't gotten round yet," said Harry, and with that he dropped some heartstrings into the beetle pus, which emitted a little _poof_ as it came in contact with the item.

Hermione silently threw the dragon heartstrings into veritaserum.

"Cheers," said Harry and Ron, and the three of them began to drink.

Ron immediately set his hag's soup down and began to choke. "What the hell is in this hag's soup?!" he yelled, all the while growing taller and taller at a rapidly increasing rate.

"Wow, Hermione was saying the truth. You really _are_ going to be as big as Grawp now!" commented Harry, "quick! Grab the antidote before you break the ceiling!"

"Neville's already done that," said Ron, as he swiped at the potion and shrunk back to his normal size, "what's that on your face, Harry?"

Harry touched the front of his face and was astonished to find a great big tomato where his nose used to be.

"Argh!"

All this while, Hermione was looking confusedly at Harry and Ron. She felt extremely repulsed to be near them and glanced at Malfoy.

_I can't believe I never liked him before_, she thought dreamily, _look at that lovely blonde hair and those stunningly intense blue eyes_. She stumbled over to Malfoy's desk. Ron looked at her, alarmed, and then remembered what she had said about heartstrings and veritaserum. He immediately ran to the front desk for the antidote and literally poured it down her throat, causing her to gag and cough.

Hermione came to, and shook her head. _Thanks_, she mouthed, and the three sat down heavily, exhausted by the effects of these potions (by then Harry's nose had gone back to normal).

"Time's up." said Snape unctuously, as he surveyed the tired class, "the bell has gone. You may go. Granger, stay back."

Hermione gave a little squeal of excitement and eagerly waited in her seat while everyone else filed out the door.

Snape sneered at her and said two words.

"Pumpkin juice." And with that he was out the door.

Hermione was confused, but shrugged it off and ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.

* * *

_Pumpkin juice_, thought Malfoy as he sat in the Slytherin common room. He had also stayed back and concealed himself behind a table and some chairs. _Pumpkin juice combined with some dragon heartstrings will grant me a wish_. He quickly wrote it down on some parchment for fear he would forget and hid it under his pillow, just as Pansy Parkinson waltzed in.

"Draaaaakey!" she squealed. Malfoy smiled and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Drakey, drakey, drakey! Guess what I did today!"

"I don't know, my honey bun – what did you do?"

"I put my fist in my mouth! I'm so proud of myself! Have you ever tried it?"

"No, my dear, but I'll just take your word for it."

Pansy smiled sickeningly sweetly up to her boyfriend and flounced away.

Malfoy put his head in his hands. _What am I doing with my life?_

* * *

Review, review, review!

- The Ardent LoverXx


End file.
